


Samyaza's Legacy

by GlitteryDelusions (swirlingderpish)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlingderpish/pseuds/GlitteryDelusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Thomas's family had secrets, secrets that not only impacted her, but the world around her. What was a girl to do when she had the attentions of both an angel and a demon, both with very different intentions? Which one was taking advantage, and which one was helping her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is me trying my hand at writing, and this is my first real work. PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME! But really, I appreciate any feedback. :-) I've got the plot faintly mapped out for this story, and it's going to eventually catch up to the current season. I hope it's enjoyable!

Lily Thomas was 6 years old when her Grandma came and picked her up from a dingy hotel room late at night. Her mother argued with her, and Lily hated hearing grownups argue, especially about her. So she hid in the bathroom, staring at the floor. What did she do wrong? Why was Grandma so angry? And why was mommy leaving? It was bad enough that her daddy hadn't wanted her and left before she was born.

Things finally got quiet, and the bathroom door opened. Her mother came in, eyes teary. She closed the door, and kneeled in front of Lily, gently placing a small box in her hand.. “I'm sorry, baby. You gotta go stay with Grandma for a while, I have something I need to do. I need you to hold onto this box. Hide it somewhere, and never tell anyone, okay? Keep it safe?” Lily just stared at the intricately carved box in her hands, nodding mutely. Her mom wasn't gonna come back. She'd seen her come back beat up again earlier, and knew that things weren't gonna get better this time.

“I love you baby. Go with Grandma, K?” She kissed her forehead, and pulled her to her feet before guiding her out of the bathroom. Lily never looked up from the floor, as her grandma took her hand, as they walked out the door, as they got into her grandma's car. When they started to pull away, Lily finally looked up, but her mom had walked away.  
Lily never saw her again. Her grandma told her that she died in a car accident the next day. It just confirmed to Lily she just wasn't good enough for her mom. She took the little wooden box her mother had given her, and buried under the apple tree in the backyard. She never told anyone, not even giving it another thought.

After that, Lily's life had changed drastically. No more traveling from dingy hotel to dingy hotel, no more vending machine breakfasts, no more hours of sitting in the car while her mother traveled. Instead it was private school with home tutors, dance recitals and gymnastics. Her grandmother, Laura wanted her to forget her beginnings, and did her best to give her a happy childhood. But Lily had become withdrawn and quiet after her mother passed, her nightmares never really going away. By the time she got into high school, she had begun acting out, cutting classes, getting into fights with other students, sneaking out at night.

One night, just a few weeks after she turned 18, she wrecked Laura's car. After a heated argument, Laura kicked her out, fed up with Lily's refusal to toe the line. Lily had nowhere to go, and no real friends. So she packed some clothes into her backpack, grabbed her coat, and hit the road. Lily had no idea that her life was about to take yet another drastic turn in just a few short years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2010

“You sure about this, Sarah? How do you know that she wasn't just messing with you?” Lily looked around nervously. They were standing in the middle of nowhere, her friend burying a small box in the middle of the dirt intersection they'd driven to in Lily's little pickup.

“Of course. Jessie's never steered me wrong, and if she said it worked for her, I'm gonna give it a shot. Besides, I plan on dying young anyways, I'd rather do it in style with money than broke and hungry.” Sarah stood up, dusting her hands off as she walked back to her blonde friend. “Not all of us got blessed with ridiculously good looks like you, Angel.”  
Lily rolled her eyes, huffing impatiently. She hated being called Angel, she was anything but one, but Sarah had called her that from the first moment they met just a few weeks after her grandmother kicked her out. They'd been inseparable since, going on 3 years now, even though the friendship felt superficial and shallow most times. Her white-blonde hair and icy blue eyes, mixed with her petite stature and flawless pale skin made her look a bit ethereal. So the nickname stuck, and soon enough she was being introduced as Angel, so she gave up and accepted it. “So, you're summoning a demon to grant you a wish just so you can party yourself into an early grave? This sounds like the start of a bad horror film, chick.”

“Eh, hopefully he won't kill us.” Sarah seemed entirely unconcerned.

“Well now, it's been a while since I've had two beautiful young women such as yourselves come to me. It would be my pleasure to help you however I can.” Lily and Sarah both jumped and let out a short scream as a man appeared just a few feet in front of them. He was well groomed, wore an expensive suit, and had a british accent coupled with a husky voice. His brown eyes flashed red fow a few seconds, sending chills down their spines. He was quite a bit older than them, probably in his mid forties, but Lily found herself both terrified and somewhat attracted. There was something that screamed danger at her when he looked at her, but the thrill was too enjoyable to pay attention to the fear. 

He chuckled as he waited for us to gather our wits, seemingly thoroughly enjoying startling us. Sarah cleared her throat and spoke up. “I summoned you. I wanted to make a deal.”

The man gave her downright dirty smirk, “And what can I do for you, love? Fame? Fortune? Any of those other insipid trappings? And you understand how my deals work, correct? You sign your soul over to me, I give you your heart's desire, and you have ten years to enjoy it before I come to collect.” He didn't even bother to hide his obvious appraisal of her body as he spoke, again enjoying her discomfort.

“Yeah. That's what I want. I want to be an actress, a famous and popular one.” She swallowed nervously, wringing her hands together. This guy was creeping her out something bad, and she just wanted to get things over with now.

“Alright, love. That's an easy one to do. Come and seal the deal.” He waggled his eyebrows, and puckered his lips at her. Lily felt a little twinge of jealousy, but a bigger part of her warned that this was a bad idea. She grabbed Sarah's arm, leaning in to whisper, “I don't know if this is such a good idea. There's something off about this.” Sarah just shook her head, “He's pretty good looking for an older guy, and I'm still doing it, Angel,” she said with a wink, pulling her arm free. She took a deep breath, walking the short few steps to the demon, closing her eyes and placing her lips on his. He grabbed her head and held the kiss for about 3 seconds, and when he pulled away, she vanished.

“Where they hell did she go, asshole?” Lily was freaked out. He had magically appeared, and now her friend had vanished, leaving her alone with him. 

“Well, she wanted the fast track to fame and fortune, so I sent her to Hollywood to get started. She's got an audition tomorrow for a high-budget movie, and I have it on good authority that she's got it in the bag.” He grinned at Lily, giving her a wink as he strolled towards her. “As for you, my love, you're a different story. Your soul, well, it's one of the purest souls I've seen in a long time. I'd love to add it to my, ah, collection. What can I do for you? Anything you want, love.”

He was inches from her at this point, his hands in his pockets, a look that was both lustful and dangerous. Lily flt a shiver run down her spine, and she stepped back. “I'm not interested in a deal involving my soul. I'd rather keep it, thanks.”

“Oh, but you're a smart one. Well, I'd be willing to make another sort of deal, then. I can see inside your head. You've always wondered why your mummy, and your daddy, left you. Well, I can find out for you, if you like.” He pulled a simple silver ring out of his pocket, and held it up for her to see it. “I have a bit of a shortage of, well, people, to make my deals. My demons need to borrow bodies. You have a look that would really help us out, increase our, productivity, as it were.”

Lily felt her heart beating faster. Her grandma refused to talk about her mom, and her mom had never let on as to who her father was. The temptation to say yes was strong, but her gut was telling her not to go for it. For once, she decided to listen to it. “No.”

“I'm sorry you feel that way, love. But I'm afraid I'm not good at taking no for an answer.” His smile gone, he snapped his fingers. The last thing Lily saw was black smoke descending on her, then darkness.


	2. Secrets come to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have gotten weird, and Lily returns to her grandmother, Laura, to make amends and get answers. Nothing is what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Got a third done and a 4th started. I'll probably post both tomorrow or the next day. Hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Lily woke up as the sun began to rise, a bit disoriented. She had a weird dream the night before, being in the middle of some cornfields and summoning a 'demon' with her friend Sarah, who then was magically sent off to Hollywood. Her eyes snapped open as she sat up, looking around her. Nope, it wasn't a dream. It was about this time she noticed the demon's ring on her finger. She tried to pull it off, but it was stuck. What the fuck was going on? Demons were real? Sarah really chose to leave her? She got back on the road, feeling depressed and angry. Maybe it was time she suck it up and go to her grandma, the one person who had always tried to be there for her before she fucked it up. After last night, her world got a whole lot bigger. And she was not prepared to be alone in it.

Laura hung up the phone, letting out a sigh as a huge weight lifted from her heart. Lily had been gone for three years, and she had been feeling guilt ever since the night Lily walked out the door. She had failed to protect her. She had slowly been losing hope that Lily would come back, especially after her health had started to deteriorate. Lily was her sole heir anyways, and would eventually get the journal when she got the house. There were things Lily needed to know before she passed, so she had begun keeping a journal. Laura had been adding to it every day, filling it with thing that Lily deserved to know. Now, though, she was coming home, and Laura could tell her everything before it was too late.

When Lily pulled into her grandmother's driveway 2 days later, she hesitated as she got out of her truck. Her grandmother had been completely forgiving, and was very enthusiastic about her returning. But Laura came to the door, and Lily felt her heart drop. Her grandmother looked old and frail, smiling sadly at her as she enveloped her in a hug. “Grandma, I'm so sorry. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how weird my last few days have been. Thank you."

“I can imagine, sweetheart. I've kept so much from you, my little Lily, but not any more. Let's go inside and you can tell me everything.”

Lily sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her hands. She'd just finished telling her grandma about her run in with the crossroads demon, and Sarah supposedly being whisked off to Hollywood as well as the demon trying to posses her.

“Well, she's done for, Lily. She made a deal with the devil, and there's no getting out of it.” Laura smiled lightly at her surprise. “Demons, vampires, werewolves, all those things that go bump in the night are real. Your grandfather wasn't always an antique dealer, honey. He hunted. It's how we met, actually. He saved me from becoming a meal for a vampire. He was my hero, and we fell in love. He stopped hunting for me when I got pregnant with Christine. He still helped out someone in need here and there, but he would call someone else if it was bigger than a poltergeist. Somehow, your mom managed to find her way into the life when she got older, and ended up becoming a hunter herself. She was good at it, too good, and got mixed up in something big. Our family is descended from a woman who was blessed by an angel. His blessing pops up every couple of generations, and when you were born, it scared me. When my mother died the day before you were born, she was the last one in our family to have the blessing. You were the next one born with it. You have the same birthmark on your neck, and you look just like her, like she was reborn. And you are right, that demon failed at possessing you. The same thing happened to your great grandmother, several demons died trying to possess her. It just didn't work.”

Laura paused, handing Lily a photograph. It was her great grandmother, but looked identical to Lily. Same white blonde hair, same petite size, same pale skin. If the picture was in color, Lily was sure her eyes would have been the same blue. Looking on the back, it said _Lillian Jackson, 1932_.

“Our family has never been able to completely stay out of the supernatural world, but we tried. Christine started researching our family line, trying to figure out what attracted the supernatural to us. She ended up finding something, something dangerous, so she had me come and get you before you were caught in the crossfire.” Laura paused for a moment, her eyes closed. The pain was still there, an empty place in her heart that belonged to her daughter. She got up, heading over to the bookshelf. She pulled out a large leather-bound book, obviously old and probably valuable. Lily had always been curious about it, but had never been allowed to touch it.

“She found this, something that my mother had hidden in an old run down house outside of town. She had me take it the night I took you, and she had left a letter in it for you. I've never read it, but she made me promise to give it to you when you were older.” Laura pulled an old thick manila envelope out of the book, passing it to Lily. Lily still hadn't said a word, her mind reeling. She'd spent her whole life angry at her mother for abandoning her, but from what her grandmother was telling her, there was a damn good reason for it, and she hadn't wanted to. Lily carefully opened the large envelope, amazed. There was the letter, the top page.

 

_My dearest Lily,_

_I am so sorry. The day I found out I was pregnant, I was scared for you. The day you were born, I was both elated and guilty, knowing that as precious and as perfect as you were, your life was going to be anything but simple. You were born bearing the blessing, which always seemed like more of a curse to me. I immediately began researching into our family history, trying to find a way to protect you from the shadows of our world. I think I have found it in this book. I can't read it, but I know of someone who might be able to help you if he's still around. His name's Bobby Singer, and he runs a salvage yard in South Dakota. Go to him, and tell him Chrissy Thomas sent you. If anyone can crack the code of this language, he can, or he'll know who can. He'll also be able to tell you about your father. I'm sorry for not telling you about him, but things were so complicated. His name is John Winchester, and he's another hunter. John helped me track down this book, his family having their own demons and curses to deal with. I love you, baby girl, and I really hope you can forgive me for leaving you far before I had planned. I've enclosed all my research, everything I could find out about us, for you._

_Mom_

 

Lily felt tears running down her face as she finished. “Why didn't you give this to me sooner?” Laura looked ashamed of herself as she spoke. “I had hoped to be able to keep you out of that life, to spare you the heartache that comes with it. Hunters lose everything, and you had already lost so much. I tried too hard to protect you from the inevitable.”

“I get it, grandma, and I'm not mad. This is just, well, a lot to take in. If you don't mind, I'm going to head to my room. We'll talk more tomorrow, I need some time to read and sort through all this.” Lily gave her grandma a small smile, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Allright, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning, yeah?” Lily gave her a nod, and headed upstairs. Her life had turned upside down lately, and she was having a hard time wrapping her head around it. She stayed up long into the night, reading and re-reading. When she finally went to bed, sleep didn't come easy, and it was filled with dreams of a red eyed demon with a sinfully tempting voice.

The next morning, Lily came downstairs to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She gratefully took the mug of coffe Laura handed her as she walked in, settling down at the table with her eyes closed. “Did you sleep alright, sweetie?” Her grandmother asked timidly, unsure of what was coming next. Lily had answers to find,which meant hitting the road again soon.

“Yeah, better than I have in a while. I hate the idea of getting back on the road again so soon after I got here, though. I'll be around for a while, I think.” “Well, good. I've got my lawyer coming over today, to finalize my will. You being here will help ensure we got all the bases covered, so I can make sure you're ok.” Lily felt herself tear up again. They had pointedly stayed away from discussing her grandmother's health the night before, but she could see she wasn't well.

“How are you doing, Grandma? I was almost too late in coming home, huh?” Lily couldn't look up at her, guilt written all over her face.

“It's cancer. It's been spreading, and I am out of options. I had hoped you would come home, and I am so happy you did.” Her voice trembled as she spoke, looking back down at the stove as she cooked. “I'm sorry I was so hard on you, Lily. I just wanted you to have a normal life.”

“It's ok, grandma. I'm here now, and I'm gonna stay for a while so we can really catch up. We have a lot of baggage to let go of, both of us.”


	3. Hi Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months have passed since Lily made amends with her grandmother. She has finally began her quest for answers, and heads to find Bobby Singer as her mother's letter suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Chapter 4 is almost done, I might have it done by tomorrow. If not, it'll get posted monday, I've got a busy weekend ahead of me.

 

Chapter 3

 

6 _months later_

Bobby ran his hand down his face. The words on the page were starting to blur together, and he decided to take a break. Just as he got up to pour himself a drink, though, he heard someone pull up in front of the house. He cautiously peeked out the window, and saw a pretty young woman climb out of her little truck, looking around nervously as she clutched a big book to her chest. He stepped out onto his porch just as she began walking up the steps. “Can I help you, miss?”

Lily stopped short, looking up at a gruff older man in the trucker hat in front of her. “Uh, maybe, are you Bobby Singer? Chrissy Thomas sent me.”

Bobby felt surprise light his face. “Really? From my understanding, Chrissy died 15 years ago,” crossing his arms as he spoke, “So she's not exactly talking to people these days.”

“I know. She was my mom, she left me a letter, telling me to find you, that you could help me.” Lily spoke almost too fast, her nervousness getting the best of her. “Please.”

“You must be Lily. If you're her daughter, you won't mind me checking something, then, make sure you're on the up-and-up.”

“Um, ok, whatever you need to do.” Lily stood a little straighter. Her grandma had warned her that hunters got more paranoid the older they got, and with good reason. So best to just go along with it. Bobby pulled a small vial of water from his chest pocket of his shirt, quickly splashing some on her face,. She let out a small squeak in shock, and then looked at him. “I'm good then?”

“Well, you're not a demon, so come on in. I have a feeling this is gonna be a whole 'nother pandora's box.”

Lily smiled and chuckled as she followed him inside. “I'm far from a demon.”

“Well, have a seat, and fill me in. What seems to be the problem?”

Lilly sat down on a chair facing the window, and cleared her throat. “Well, a few months back, my grandma and I patched back up after we had a falling out three years ago. When we got everything talked out, she came clean to me about my mom. She'd left this behind, with a letter. This is something that's supposed to help us figure out why an angel supposedly blessed one of our ancestors. Because, let me tell you, demons always manage to come after us one way or another. Now we want to figure out what really happened, because things are never that cut and dry.” I passed him the envelope of my mom's research. “That book was apparently left as a gift from the angel who blessed my great-whatever grandmother. But the thing is, none of us can read it, it's not any known language. It's something ancient and unique.” Bobby was rifling through the envelope while she talked, and perked up at the mention of another language.

“Another language? Let me see that.” She placed the book in his waiting hand, watching his eyebrows go up. “Well, it's definitely Enochian. It's difficult to translate, but I can do it. You weren't kidding, angels messing with your family.” Lily felt her heart skip a beat. She was having a hard time really believing what her mom had been thinking, but someone who recognizes it? She felt a thrill.

“Well, if you can read that, then I'll owe you big. Is it all right if I stick around, maybe give you a hand around the house while you work?” her enthusiasm was evident, but not over the top. Bobby gave her a tight smile. “Lily, angels aren't what people think they are. They're kinda, well, angels are assholes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, let me see if I understand all this. Lucifer is actually an angel, angels tried to start the apocalypse but you, two other hunters, and a rogue angel, stopped it, demons were once human souls, and God has abandoned the world?” Lily downed the rest of her glass of whiskey. Things were getting deeper and deeper for her, a whole world she had no idea existed outside of stories.

“Yep.” Bobby refilled her glass a bit and turned back to his desk. “Then you pop up. If angels got some kind of connection to you, demons ain't gonna be the only ones looking for you.”

“Can we change the subject for a while? This is pretty.... overwhelming.” She dropped herself onto the sofa. “My mom's letter mentioned a second thing you could help me out with.”

“Oh yeah? What?”

“Said you could tell me about my dad, maybe help me find him.” She took a deep breath, puffing her cheeks out as she exhaled. She's already in an avalanche of shit, might as well keep going.

“Your mom never told me who your daddy was, Lily. I don't know how much help I-”

“John Winchester.”

“WHAT?!?” Bobby looked like he was going to have a heart attack. “Somebody really hates that family, to keep throwing these curveballs.” He slid his hand down his face, letting out a deep sigh. “Balls. Well, John died about 6 years ago. But, those two hunters I work with? They're his boys, Sam and Dean. You got 2 brothers, Lilly.”

Lily closed her eyes, starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. “Oh joy. My life just keeps getting better and better.”

“You're telling me. She only ever told me that your father was a hunter and he wasn't in the picture. I didn't even consider John, because they had only worked together once or twice about a year prior. Didn't even know they'd been in touch. But Chrissy wasn't a liar, so if she says it''s John, then it's John. And seeing as you're now a Winchester, you've got a world of scary shit that's gonna be on your tail. Speaking of scary shit, I could use a second pair of eyes to help me with research. You gotta start learning about what's out there. I mean, really learning.” He moved a few things around, locating a small leather-bound journal. “Here, start with this. Gotta give you a crash course so you can understand what it is we're up against this time.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, a thought struck her as she was browsing through Bobby's books. “Hey, that angel friend of yours, you think you could ask him to translate the book?”

Bobby looked uncomfortable, and slowly shook his head. “He hasn't exactly been instilling a strong sense of trust in anyone these days. Ever since Lucifer was tossed back in the cage, heaven has been in a civil war. Our angel, Castiel, is fighting against an archangel named Raphael. He's got enough on his plate right now. Until I get an idea of what this book is, I don't want to let him know about it, or your family, for that matter. So let's keep it between us, alright?”

“Alright. I can keep a secret, I guess. Its getting late, though. You got a place I can crash?”

“Upstairs, spare rooms. Pick one and sleep in it. The boys aren't due back for a few more hours. Lots of books to read in the meantime.”

“Where are they again?”

“Sunrise, Wyoming. March 4th, 1861.”

“Oh yeah. To kill a phoenix for its ashes. Because apparently time travel's a thing too. Great.” Bobby gave her a rueful grin at her sarcasm, chuckling lightly to himself as she headed upstairs. For someone being thrown headlong into the hunter's world, she was taking everything pretty well. Not too surprising, since Chrissy was a superb hunter, smart and adaptable.

Lily lay bed, thinking. She'd taken in a lot of new information, and even now she was still trying to sort through and make sense of everything. Bringing her right hand up to her face, she stared at the demon ring on her middle finger. So far, there hadn't been any kind of effect from it in the 6 months she'd had it stuck to her hand. She hadn't told anyone about it, couldn't bring herself to. Too many things have changed in her life, too quickly. She wasn't ready to figure out what this one was. Lily let out a deep sigh as she let her hand flop back onto the bed. She didn't ask for any of this crap.


	4. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finally meets Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a roll, got several more chapters done already, just gotta go back and edit them (No beta, sorry). Let me kinow what you think so far!

Chapter 4

 

Bobby was going through more books, glancing at a timer on his desk. Three hours still to go until he needed to call Cas to bring Sam and Dean back. Lily was in the kitchen, taking it upon herself to clean the man's kitchen. There was the sound of someone collapsing right behind, her, making her jump and whirl around. A brown haired man in a trenchcoat was laying face down on the floor behind her, and Bobby had run in.

“What the hell? Cas?”

The man in question crawled up onto his hands and knees, and began painting something on the refrigerator in what appeared to be his own blood. When he finished, he stood and looked Bobby, . “Cas? We running or fighting?” Bobby looked ready to fight, and Lily just stared in shock. Cas? This was the angel?

He took a step towards Bobby, “We're...” and passed out, Bobby barely catching him as he collapsed. “Balls,” he grunted, struggling to support the angel's dead weight. “Lily, gimme a hand? Let's get him to the couch.”

“This is Castiel? Not what I expected an angel to look like....” She grunted as she shouldered one side, draping his arm across. He was a bit taller than her, but she managed.

He woke about two hours after they got him settled. He glanced at both Bobby and Lily.

“Cas, you look like you went twelve rounds with truckasaurus, what happened?” Bobby looked him over, concern in his face.  
“It was.... I was betrayed. Rachel.... Raphael... He corrupted her, she turned on me.”

“Sorry. Girl's a real peach.”

“She's... dead. I... was wounded, I needed safety. Thank you.” He began trying to get up, and Bobby stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey hey hey. What's with the finger painting?”

Castiel's eyes landed on Lily again, who was standing quietly by the kitchen doorway. She had put distance in between herself and the angel, feeling a bit unsure about the situation. He stared at her, a bit of wonder on his face.

“It's a warding symbol against angels.”

Bobby glancced down at the bloody patch Castiel's chest. “How bad does it hurt?”

“I'll heal. Who is this?”

“This is Lily. Sam and Dean's long-lost baby sister.” Bobby nodded at her.

Lily gave a timid wave, still opting to remain silent. Castiel was handsome. His blue eyes were beautiful, and she had to look away. What the hell is up with supernatural beings looking so good??

“Cas, we got less than an hour before you have to pick up the kids from frontierland.”

Cas let his head drop, “I can't,” he said heavily.

Bobby gave him an incredulous look. “Come again?”

“This fight.... drained me.”

“Well, if you're up on blocks, then, call in another halo who can get the job done.”

“I can't.”

“Well, there's gotta be something that can juice you up, a spell, something.”

Castiel looked a bit hesitant before speaking again. “There is one thing that might work, but it's extremely dangerous.”

Bobby didn't seem surprised at all. “Shocker. So, lay it on me.”

Cas gave him an apprehensive look. “It's your soul.”

“What do you want me to do?” he asked cautiously, “Make another deal? Seal it with a kiss?” Lily looked at Bobby in surprise. She made a mental note to ask about it later.

Cas looked away for a second. “I need you to let me touch it.”

“Touch it??” Bobby had a look of disbelief on his face.

Lily almost choked, trying to contain her laughter. The serious looks they both shot her silenced her, and she looked down at her hands awkwardly.

“The human souls, it's pure energy. If I can siphon some of that off, I might be able to bring Sam and Dean back.”

“And the catch is...?”

“Doing this is like sticking your hand in a nuclear reactor. I have to do it very gingerly.”

“Or...?”

“Or you'll explode.” The angel couldn't hold eye contact anymore as he spoke.

They were both silent for a moment, and Bobby finally spoke up. “Well, keep both hands on the wheel. Let's do this.”

Castiel looked at me intensely again. “Your soul.... I can sense angelic grace. You've been touched by an angel, and it left something behind.” He frowned. “That's unusual, angels don't leave any sign of themselves.” Lily shifted uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny.

“Don't even think about it, Cas. You're using me.” Bobby's gruff voice broke in. He was staring Cas down now, and Cas gave in without a fight, finally standing up.

“Alright. You're sure?”

“Well, we can't just strand those idjits in Deadwood, can we?”

Castiel began to roll up his right sleeve. “The risks-”

Bobby cut him off, “Just don't explode me.”

Lily watched in fearful wonder as Castiel's hand disappeared into Bobby's stomach, a bright light emanating from his eyes and from where his hand was inside him as Bobby screamed in pain, biting down on a leather belt.

Suddenly, 2 men dressed as cowboys appeared in the room, the taller one standing at the other doorway, and the other dropping to his knees and sliding on the floor, his back to her. Sam and Dean,Lily mused. The part of her freaked out by all the weird occurring in her life was shrinking every time something new happened, so she continued to silently observe. The 4 men looked at each other in silence, the brothers in disbelief as Dean held up an empty glass bottle, Cas and Bobby looking exhausted and grateful they brought the boys back.

Dean stood, quiet for a few seconds before speaking to Cas. “You gotta send us back.” The angel just looked at Dean like he was stupid for even suggesting it.

Sam spoke up, “Dean, look at him, he's fried. Cas looked away, speaking softly, “I never want to do that again.”

Sam finally noticed Lily standing quietly on the other side of the room. “Wait, who's that?” Dean turned around quickly, eyeing her. “Hello there.” A smirk spread on his face, and he winked at her.

Bobby let out a small chuckle. “Dean, that's the last girl you want to flirt with. Boys, meet Lily Winchester. She's your baby sister.”

“WHAT?!?” Lily couldn't help but laugh at the fact both shouted in unison, Sam looking unbelievably surprised, and Dean looking both surprised and slightly grossed out.

Before Sam could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. He stared at Lily for another split second before excusing himself to answer it.

Lily stepped forward, squashing down her urge to run and hide. These were her brothers, being shy wasn't going to change anything. “Hi, Dean. Nice to meet you.” She held her hand out, letting it drop as he just stared at it. Awkward silence ensued, and she watched several emotions flit across his face. Surprise, confusion, hurt, then finally, anger.

“Dad had another one, Bobby? What the hell? How many more are out there? This is gonna come back to bite us in the ass, just like it did with Adam. She's a target now, Bobby!” Dean was fuming as he spun to face Bobby.

“Apparently John didn't even know about this one. And she was already a target before she came here, you idjit.” Bobby frowned at Dean, and rolled his eyes. Dean was far too touchy where his dad was concerned. Just then, Sam strolled back in, carrying a package and looking entirely too excited. Everyone stared in silence as he unwrapped a wooden box and opened it, revealing a bottle of ashes and a letter. It was from Samuel Colt. He'd gathered up the ashes and made sure they got to Sam and Dean.

Bobby spoke up first. “Is that what I think it is?”

a small smirk lit Dean's face. “Ashes of a phoenix. You know what this means.”

Bobby nodded, “Yeah, I didn't get a soulonoscopy for nothing.”

“Yes. And, it means we take the fight to her.”

Cas looked around at everyone, and took a breath. “After we deal with Eve, I have a problem I need help with. Raphael's been looking for a weapon, something that can potentially power him up enough to win the war. I need your help in finding it.” His gaze landed on Lily again, making her feel fidgety. He'd been glancing at her every few minutes, and it was distracting.

“Great. What's he looking for, and how do you expect us to help you find it?” Bobby closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face as he spoke, clearly worn out.

“Long ago, there was a class of Angel called the Grigori, or Watcher Angels. They were viewed as abominations by the rest of the heavenly host due to their need to feed on human souls to power their grace. They coveted the beauty of human women, and rebelled against heaven. They came to earth, toook human wives, giving rise to the Nephilim. Gabriel was tasked with destroying their offspring, and turned the Nephilim against each other. The Grigori, on the other hand, were sealed deep within the earth to await their judgment day by Michael. But, God left. Millenia passed, judgment day came and went, and the wards holding the Grigori in their prison began to fail. As they began to escape, Raphael was tasked with hunting them down, destroying them before they could taint the world again. He had succeeded in tracking down and destroying all but one. His name was Samyaza, and he was the one who had led the initial rebellion. Before Raphael could catch him, Samyaza had found a way to hide himself from heaven, from angels. He bound his grace within a vessel, and we don't know if the vessel was human, animal, or even a clay pot. Whatever he used, it's old now, almost 400 years old at this point. It's known as Samyaza's Legacy, and has never been found. Apparently, Raphael is looking for it again. He wants to use the grace to boost his power. We must find it first.”

Dean's eyebrows went up. “And how are we supposed to find this weapon? Ask around?” Cas looked down at the ground again. “I don't know. All I know is that Samyazel performed the binding ritual somewhere in the area you called New England. As soon as I get more information, I will share it with you. We cannot let Samyazel's Legacy fall into Raphael's hands, it would be disastrous for all of us. He'll be strong enough to restart the apocalypse.” He stood finally, and looked at Lily again. “Your soul is bright, strong. Brighter than other human souls.” He stepped closer, and suddenly Lily felt nervous. His intense blue gaze already made her fidgety, and being the complete focus of the angel made her want to hide. “Okay.... And that means what exactly?” Her voice trembled slightly, and she swallowed, trying to tamp down her nervousness. The butterflies in her stomach she pointedly ignored, not willing to give in to any conflicting emotions at this moment in time.

“Your soul is special. Destined for something great. I have no idea what though.” Cas turned to look at Sam and Dean. “You need to make sure she remains protected, until we figure out what she is meant for. Souls with an assigned destiny have a tendency to become martyrs.” And with a flutter of wings, he vanished.

Lily cleared her throat. “Well, today's been exciting. I think I'm gonna cook some dinner.” She quickly turned on her heel, hiding her shaky hands in front of her as she walked out of Bobby's study.

Sam chuckled when she was out of sight, causing Dean to glare at him. “What's so funny?”

“You were gonna hit on our sister.”

“SHUT UP SAM!”

Bobby chuckled again, and stood up to head into the kitchen. “Go change out of your costumes, boys, we got a lot to do. I'm gonna have a quick chat with Lily.” Sam and Dean nodded, heading upstairs.

Lily had put headphones in her ears, moving about the kitchen with a sense of purpose. Bobby got her attention by tugging one earbud out. “Hey.”

Lily gave him a small smile. “Hey. Looks like you were right about keeping it between us. The pot of shit just keeps getting bigger and bigger, huh?”

“Yeah. It always does. At least we have more of an idea of what we're looking for, now. I just wanted to make sure you're okay, you've been awful quiet.”

“Well, there was a lot going on, so I figured it was best if I stayed out of the way and didn't draw too much attention to myself. I'm still figuring out what's going on in the world, I don't want to be involved any more than I have to be until I've got a handle on things. My life has seriously gone crazy over the last 6 months.” She shook her head as she moved about, cutting vegetables. “Dinner'll be ready in an hour. I know you guys are getting ready to go after that Eve monster. I suppose, and seriously hope, I am staying here while you guys go, uh, take care of her?”

“Of course. You ain't a hunter, Lily, we ain't gonna take you into a dangerous situation if we can avoid it. Thanks, by the way. Been a long time since any of us have had a good, homemade meal. What're you cooking, anyways?”

“Steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, steamed veggies, and cornbread. Oh, and I've got an apple pie prepped. Too much in the way of free time and nerves on edge, I tend to lapse into long bouts of cooking and cleaning. I'm a terrible housekeeper when I'm not stressed,” she laughed out the last part. “Thanks Bobby. Its only been a day, and part of me is still reeling from everything, but I've gotten more answers from you than I had hoped.”

“No problem, kid.” Bobby grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator on his way out, leaving Lily to her thoughts. She put her headphones back in, and gently started singing to herself. She had a safe place to stay, and help in figuring out her family's secret.  


	5. A Demon's Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets a visit from that pesky crossroads demon, and Bobby comes clean to Sam and Dean about Lily's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to say screw it and post 2 chapters today. ENJOY!

Chapter 5

After spending a couple days getting to know her “new” brothers, Lily came to the conclusion that Sam, while hesitant, accepted having a sister, and actually seemed interested in getting to know her. Dean, however, wasn't too keen on talking to her at all, outside of giving her a big, tight hug because of her pie. Sam told her about their brother Adam, and how badly it hand ended for him, twice. He and Bobby both assured her that he'd come around eventually, he just needed to come to terms with the fact that John had secrets that he kept from his boys.

They had managed to track down Eve with help from Cas and a vampire named Lenore. After Cas flew them off to wherever it was that Eve was located, Lily stood in the middle of the living room, the silence of the house almost oppressive. With a sigh, she headed outside, intending to explore the junkyard a bit, get some fresh air and gather her thoughts now that she was alone.

“Hello again, darling. Fancy running into you here, of all places.” Lily jumped as she walked around an old beat-up van, barely stopping herself from faceplanting into a broad chest belonging to the sexy accented voice. She looked up, feeling a shiver of nervous fear and excitement move through her body. It was him, that crossroads demon. “What the hell do you want, demon? And how the fuck did you find me?” Lily had hoped the smooth-talking demon was out of her life (who was she kidding, she was still ignoring his ring on her finger) after Sarah had been whisked off to Hollywood.

“Oh, I want a lot of things,” he purred at her, letting his eyes brazenly wander her body. His appraisal of her made her feel naked, even though she was wearing jeans and an oversized hoodie. “And I always know where you are, Lily. Funny how you chose to ignore that ring on your finger. I can find you anywhere as long as you wear it.”

Shit, Lily thought to herself, denial always comes back to bite me in the ass. “Why do you feel the need to track me?” She walked around him, sticking her hands in her pockets. If there was no hiding, then she'd already be dead if had wanted her that way. The thought was oddly comforting.

Lily heard him fall into step beside her. “Well, after 3 of my demons _died_ in the process of trying to possess you, you became a potential threat. Unlike most demons, I am capable of seeing a bigger picture in the works. So instead of just killing you, I let you go, kept track of you. Did some research of my own.” She eyed him, not liking his smug tone or the way he was looking at her.

“And what exactly did you find?” I stopped, crossing my arms.

“Oh, enough to realize just how valuable you are. And definitely something, ah, well, let's say I have a vested interest in keeping you safe.” He gave her a salacious wink, and grinned at her before a slightly irritated look crossed his features. “And the word safe does not apply when you associate with the Winchesters. It can't be helped that you're one of them, but nobody else knows right now. So you've got that in your favor.”

Lily felt frustrated and flustered, “What? How do you even KNOW all that?”

“Well, love, you are a heavy sleeper for one, your mum did an amazing amount of research, by the way, very helpful. And for two, That ring also lets me eavesdrop on any conversation you have. Guess I forgot to mention that,” he trailed off thoughtfully before his smug grin came back.

Shit. That means he knew far, far more than she wanted him to know. “What else does it do?,” she asked cautiously.

“A few things you don't need to worry your pretty little head about.” He fell quiet and stared at her, letting his eyes roam over her form again. He could see how she squirmed, and he thrived on the little joys of keeping people off balance. Especially this nervous little mouse. The silence and staring was really making her uncomfortable, and he wasn't going to lie, she was quite delectable to look at. Which is why, when she slapped him, he was completely caught off guard.

“Stop fucking ogling me, damnit.” She watched as surprise, shock, and amusement flitted across his features. He fixed her with a heated look and touched his cheek where she'd hit him. “Guess there is some fire in there, after all.” He suddenly had her backed against the side of a broke down truck, pinning her arms to her sides, pressing his body into hers. He leaned in close to her right ear, “Don't start something you're not gonna finish, love, I don't take kindly to being teased.” His voice, rough, hot and heavy in her ear, shot tingles straight through her body to her toes, and she closed her eyes, her heart racing. His chuckle caused her to open her eyes, and she realized she hadn't even noticed him releasing her and stepping back.

“Fuck you, demon. Either tell me what you came here for, or go away.” Lily pushed herself away from the truck and began making her way back to the house.

“Anytime, flower. I just came to check on you, make sure your 'brothers' weren't so stupid enough to take you along on any of their hunts.” He was walking behind her now, and Lily pointedly ignored the likelihood that he was staring at her ass.

“Well, as you can see, I'm fine, safely tucked away here at Bobby's house. Not with them, wherever they are. So you can leave me alone now.” She shoved her hands in her pockets and moved faster, turning around another corner and this did succeeded in plowing into the demon. He grabbed her as she moved to punch him, fed up. “Now now, love, I won't be responsible for my actions if you hit me again.” Lily glared up at him, adrenaline making her brave. “You're a dick.”

He chuckled, pushing her up against another car, leaning close to her face. Lily felt butterflies surging in her stomach, closing her eyes as his lips brushed against hers. “I'm leaving, love, but you're coming with me.” Her eyes popped open and she opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss and they both vanished.

 

_Late that night_

 

Cas returned with Bobby and the boys, and immediately knew something was off. “Where's Lily?” A look of concern crossed everyone's faces. They immediately fanned out, calling her name. It was Bobby who noticed that her little truck was still outside, prompting Sam to suggest they look outside in the junkyard. Just a short distance from the house, they came across her footprints, possible signs of a struggle, and sulfur.

“This, THIS is what I was talking about. Our family is cursed. How did anyone even know about her?” Dean kicked the door of a truck.

“I don't know, but obviously someone did. The question is, how? I don't think she told anybody before coming here.” Bobby glanced at Cas. “Think you could find anything out?”

Cas looked at them, and nodded. “I'll see what I can find.” With a flutter of wings, he vanished.

Dean started walking back to the house, Bobby and Sam following. Bobby cleared his throat as they all filed into the kitchen. “I don't think she was taken for being your sister.”

Both Sam and Dean turned to look at him. “What? Why?” Sam asked, confused.

“Yeah, why else would anyone take her? She's a Winchester, that's a good enough reason as any.” Dean grabbed some beers out of the fridge, passing them around.

“When she came here, she brought a book with her. And a package from her mother. Come take a look.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, ain't that just perfect. Got the curse of being a Winchester, and a curse from her momma's side too.” Dean dropped the stack of papers he'd been leafing through. “So, her ancestor somewhere way back got touched by an angel, and she vanishes right after coming to find her long-lost brothers and carrying an old book in Enochian. Thanks, Bobby, this was information we totally didn't need beforehand.” His sarcasm only served to elevate the irritation levels in the room. Dean may not have been happy about another sibling, but he still felt an obligation to protect her. She was family.

“Yeah, why did you keep this from us? From Cas? He could have easily translated that book, and we'd already have answers as to what's going on with her. Hell, we wouldn't have left her alone!” Sam was furious, himself. He'd quickly developed a fondness for Lily. She was a bit of a nervous mess, but that was expected with all the crap being dropped on her head lately. But she was direct and to the point when she talked, spoke her mind when she felt comfortable, smart, and had a great sense of humor. The idea of having a little sister had really grown on him in the few days he spent with her.

“Cas has enough on his plate. It didn't seem pressing enough to bring up just yet, and I wanted an idea of what was going on before I brought him into it. And from what I can decipher of that book, it's an angelic spellbook. I'm still working at deciphering it.”

“Call him in, he'll have it done in a few minutes,” Sam responded, shrugging his shoulders. “We need some answers fast.”

Bobby shook his head. “Give me a few days to try to finish deciphering this first page, you guys question some demons, and if I'm still stumped, we'll call him. Something about all this just doesn't sit right with me.”

Neither Dean nor Sam looked entirely convinced, but they nodded after a moment.


	6. Finding Aswers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's life seems to get more complicated by the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a two-fer! I've got a few more chapters fleshed out, just gonna do some fine tuning and hopefully get them posted in another day or three. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Castiel walked into the old operating room, glancing at a vampire strapped to an upright gurney, heavily restrained and screaming. “Lily Winchester, where is she?”

“I'm sorry, who?” Crowley turned away from what he was doing with Eve's body, a blood-covered white apron draped over his black suit. The vampire stopped screaming.

“Lily. Winchester. She disappeared, and there were signs of demon involvement.”

“Oh yes. Her. She's safe. We'll talk about her in a moment. First....” Crowley turned back to the body in the table in front of him. “I've found a lot of things, you know. Interesting stuff. For example, her brain? Dead as a tin kipper. And yet,” he stuck his hand into her stomach, pulling up a large slimy handful of small, round eggs, “For some reason, she keeps laying eggs. Now, watch this.” He grabbed a long metal needle heating over a bunsen burner, and poked at Eve's exposed brain. The monster began screaming and thrashing in his bonds. Crowley watched with amused interest for a few seconds, before pulling the hot poker away. “Chocula here feels every tickle.”

“What's that good for?” Castiel asked, confused.

“Apart from the obvious erotic value, you got me.”

“You said Eve could open the door to Purgatory.” Anger leeched into Castiel's voice.

“Correct. I did. And I'm confident she could have. _If she was still alive!_ She was your best chance to get over the rainbow, and the Winchesters killed her.”

“It was unavoidable.”

“ _You_ screwed up, Cas, you let the hounds mangle the pheasant, and now _I_ am up to my elbows in it.”

“What's your point?”

“My point is, you're distracted, and that makes me nervous.”

“I'm holding up my end.”

“Ah yes, but is that all you're holding, eh?” Crowley leaned a bit closer, taking a sniff. “The stench of that Impala's all over your coat. I thought we'd agreed, no more nights out with the boys?”

“I spoke with Dean. I needed to know what they know.”

“Oh, about what? About me, maybe? Because I happen to have it on good authority that your two little pets _are currently trying to hunt me down_!” Crowley glared at him for a moment before speaking again. “Forgive me, but I think you might have a little conflict of interest here.” Crowley viciously buried the metal spike deep into Eve's brain, staring at the screaming vampire with satisfaction. After a few more seconds, he pulled it out, seemingly inspecting it before looking back up at the angel. “Please. I'm begging you Castiel, just kill the Winchesters.”

“No,”

“Fine. Then I'll just do it myself.”

“If you do that, I'll just bring them back again.”

“No you won't. Not where I'll put'em. _Trust me.”_

“I said, no. Don't worry about them.”

Crowley's eyebrows went up in disbelief. “ _Don't_ worry about.... What, like Lucifer didn't worry? Or Michael? Or Lilith? Or Alistair, or Azazel didn't worry? Am I the only piece on the gameboard, who doesn't underestimate those _denim-wrapped nightmares?”_

“Just find purgatory. If you don't, we will both die. Again and again, until the end of time. The Winchesters won't get to you.”

“Let'em get to me, I'll tear their freakin' hearts out!” Crowley raged.

Cas stared him down for a few moments before changing the subject. “Now, where is Lily, and why is she so valuable?”

Crowley still looked pissed off, but opted out of continuing the argument. The angel wasn't going to back down right now. “Right. Well, remember what you were telling me the other day about that 'vessel' or whatever Raphael is looking for? I think she might be the key to finding it. Keep her off his radar, he won't get his weapon.”

He narrowed his eyes at the demon. “What made you think she's got anything to do with Samyazel's Legacy?”

“Well, she came to _my_ attention about 6 months back or so. A friend of hers made a deal, fame and fortune, blah blah blah. Lily on the other hand, refused to make a deal. She's a gorgeous little thing, though, and I figured I'd just have a demon possess her, have a pretty young face to make deals with.” Cas glared at him as he spoke, “But then, the strangest thing happened. Not something I thought possible, either. The demon was _burnt out_ from the inside. So after the 3 rd failed attempt, I left her be, but kept an eye on her. Variables can be dangerous when you're running a kingdom.”

“Burned out? How's that possible?”

“Well, from the research her mother had gathered together, one of her ancestors, just about 350 or so years ago was 'touched by an angel'. And possibly in the biblical way. Lily there seems to be reborn every couple of generations, and is completely unaware of it. And her soul is unusually bright for its... age.”

Cas thought for a moment. “Take me to her. If she has any connection, I can find it.”

Crowley looked at him skeptically for a few moments, and then nodded. “Alright. She's actually just down the hall. Soundproof walls are a perk here.” Crowley took off the apron, tossing it aside as they walked out of the room and left down the hall. He stopped in front of a door, his hand rubbing the back of his head as he hesitated. “I should let you go first. She's not exactly my biggest fan right now, and she's a bit of a spitfire.” He stepped back, motioning for Cas to go first.

A small frown on his face, he slowly pushed the door open. The room was lavishly decorated, the walls clean and the floor had plush carpeting. There was a couch and table to the left, and a king sized 4-poster bed to the right. Two doors near the bed, both shut.

No sooner did he take in the layout of the room, he noticed one of the end tables was turned on its side and missing a leg. Said leg swung out from behind the door and cracked him in the back of the head, breaking in two. The surprise actually caused him to stumble a bit.

“Cas? Oh my god, I thought you were that pompous ass of a demon. Are you ok? Are Sam and Dean with you?” Lily helped him balance himself for a moment and smiled gently. “I'm fine, it would take a lot more than that to damage me.” Just then, Lily saw Crowley walk in behind him, shutting the door behind him with a smug grin. “Hello, pet. Since you didn't believe I was genuine when I said I wanted to keep you safe, I thought my fine feathered friend here could help answer some more questions you might have.”

If looks could kill, Crowley would have been incinerated. “Fuck you, pig.” Lily stepped back from Cas, an accusing look on her face. “You're friendly with a demon? I thought angels and demons were enemies.”

Before Cas could answer, Crowley chuckled. “Technically, we are. But, Cas and I, well, we have the same goals, really. See, I'm not just a crossroads demon, love, I'm the King of Hell. And Cas here, I'm helping him to defeat Raphael in heaven's war so he can be King Upstairs. Neither of us want to live in a wasteland, so we have a sort of truce to ensure balance and order.”

Castiel ground his teeth in irritation. “Shut up, Crowley.” He turned to Lily, staring into her eyes. Crowley was right, her soul was unusually bright. Typically, purer souls are brighter, but her's was brighter in a _different_ way. He couldn't quite place why, though. “I'm sorry, Lily. Sam and Dean don't know where you are. I am here to help, though. Crowley told me about your mother's research into your family. I can confirm it, but only if you agree to it.”

Lily looked up at Cas, an eyebrow going up. “Agree to what, exactly? How would you confirm any of it?”

“I would need to touch your soul. Get a better look at it.”

“Wait, isn't that what you did to Bobby? Isn't is dangerous?”

“Yes and no. I wouldn't be tapping into the energy, just feel it. If Crowley's theory is correct, then we'll be able to figure you out.”

“Theory? What theory?”

Crowley spoke up, “Oh, I forgot to mention. Didn't you find it strange that there were so many in your family that looked identical to you? Your soul has been body hopping across the generations.”

“What, you mean like reincarnation, rebirth?” Lily looked unconvinced.

“Exactly, love. With angelic juice, no doubt.”

She flipped Crowley off, pointedly ignoring the wink and kiss he blew her way, and turned her attention back to Cas. “I'd like to know what's going on, but seeing as he's a demon, and you're working with him, how am I to trust either of you?”

Cas dipped his head, acknowledging her statement. “Well, if Crowley had wanted to hurt you, he would have. I'm an angel, I don't hurt the innocent. And I won't do it without your express permission.”

Lily looked back and forth between the demon, who was openly ogling her body _yet again,_ and the Angel, who at least had the sense to look ashamed of the situation, and nodded. “Alright. My life can't get much more strange than it already is at this point. What do you need to do?”

 

The pain was EXCRUCIATING. At first.  


	7. Unexpected News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's secret is finally out in the open, driving the point home that remaining a "guest" of Crowley and Castiel isn't going to end anytime soon.

Chapter 7

_Somewhere outside of Boston, Massachusetts_

_May 14, 1669_

 

_“You are so beautiful, Sarah Turner. You have given me the most precious and valuable gift I could ask for.” Sarah smiled, watching the man holding their daughter. Labor had been arduous, painful, and long, but she brought her special child into the world. And beautiful the babe was, with green eyes, a full head of soft brown curls, and chubby little arms._

_“She's perfect, Sam. Thank you for choosing me.” Sam gave her a sad smile. “I have been preparing for her arrival. I have a gift for you, and a gift for her.” He waved his hand, and a thick, heavy book appeared on Sarah's lap. It was a leather bound tome, plain and simple. Opening the book and turning its pages, she felt her heart skip. It was filled with angelic spells, enochian protection sigils, and much more. Magic that hadn't been seen in centuries, possibly millenia. There was a hand-written inscription on the inside cover, and she felt herself smile. Looking up at him, she asked, “And what for little Lillian?”_

_“Lillian, huh? That's perfect for her. Her gift, I'm afraid, is a mix of a blessing and a curse. I must protect her from being found by my brothers, and therefore must bind her abilities she inherited through me. She mustn't appear as anything other than a human. It will keep her strong and healthy, though.”_

_Sarah let out a small sigh, and slowly moved to get out of bed. “Will it hurt her?”_

_“Not at all. She might be upset at first, feeling part of herself being locked away, but she is young enough, she will forget.”_

_She groaned as she got to her feet, and began to follow Sam as he led her through her cabin to the cellar. “If this is going to essentially turn her human, doesn't that mean she will grow old and die?”_

_“Yes, and no. She will age, live a normal human life span, but she cannot be plagued by any illnesses. When she dies, she will be reborn somewhere in your lineage. She will always be reborn, and will always bear my mark on her body somewhere. I have to bind her immortality, but she will still have it in a fashion.” He helped her down the stairs, still cradling Lillian in one arm. He had already prepared everything necessary for the ritual. There was a table off to the side, covered with a dark cloth and various items. Sarah can see a silver bowl, dried plants she can't name, something that looks like a bone, an ornate knife, and a beautiful silver pendant set with a clear gem in the center. In the center of the dirt floor, a circle surrounded by enochian sigils and runes had been made out of what appeared to be blood. Sarah nervously looked at Sam, and he just smiled gently as he unwrapped Lillian and laid her in the center._

_“Lamb's blood, my dear. Don't worry.” He moved to the table, motioning for her to follow. He caressed her cheek, and Sarah felt the familiar butterflies at the gesture. He was a truly beautiful specimen, but then, weren't all Angels supposed to be beautiful?_

_“It's time to begin, Sarah.”_

_As the sun rose over the forest, a bright white light flashed out of the windows of the cabin in the woods, followed by the sound of a baby's cry._

 

 

The strange sensations faded, and Lily threw her arm over her eyes as the bright light faded. She groaned, “Did you get anything?”

The angel was staring at her in awe, not speaking. And Crowley was surprisingly silent, a look of anticipation on his face.

“You _are_ Samyaza's Legacy.” Cas looked over at Crowley momentarily as he spoke.

“What? Isn't that the weapon Raphael is looking for? How is it me?” Lily pushed herself up into a sitting position, almost missing the soft pillows under her head. She let her head fall into her hands, her nerve endings everywhere almost painfully sensitive.

“May I see the back of your neck?”

Lily looked a bit surprised, “What? My birthmark? Okay...” She pulled her hair up and over one shoulder, turning her back to him. There was a pink 8-pointed star on the back of her neck with a faint blue glow in the middle. He exchanged looks with Crowley again.

Castiel took a deep breath and began to explain what he saw. “You're the reincarnation of Samyaza's daughter, a nephilim. He removed your nephilim essence from the human part of your soul. He poured his grace into the hole in your soul, and has used it as a shield to hide himself.”

“I knew there was something different about her,” Crowley muttered, a calculating look in his eye. “I'm glad we have her here, then. If that angel finds her before we open purgatory, we're done for.”

“Wait, Cas, you said he wants the grace, can't we just siphon that out and give it to him?”

He gave her an indecipherable look, and let out a deep sigh. “I'm afraid not. When Samyaza removed your nephilim essence, he removed a part of your soul. His grace is what's holding it together. If we remove it, your soul would slowly disintegrate, and you'd die.”

“So, I have to stay in hiding, don't I?”

“Yes. For your safety, and everyone else's.” Castiel turned to Crowley. “Can I speak with her alone?”

The demon looked a bit put off, but nodded and vanished. Castiel turned back to Lily. “I'm sorry. I'm not going to be able to tell Sam and Dean. We cannot let word get out about you, or Raphael _will_ come, and he _will_ kill you. This is not a comfortable or ideal situation.”

“No, it's not. I have to continue dealing with that arrogant bastard, and nobody knows where I am. I'm a prisoner, even if its for all the right reasons.”

“Something else happened when I touched your soul, Lily. The grace in your soul seems to be more active now. It may have sensed me as a..... threat. I'm not sure how it's going to affect you.”

Lily gave him a resigned look. “At this point, I'm just rolling with the punches. But, you know the guys are going to be really upset when they find out you're keeping secrets, right? They trust you.”

Castiel looked so guilty, Lily almost felt bad for bringing it up. Seeing such a sad look in his beautiful eyes pulled at her heartstrings. She reached over, laying her hand on his. “Seriously. You're going to need to come clean with them, sooner rather than later. Otherwise this is going to blow up in your face.” He stared at her hand on his, and felt a warmth spreading through his chest. “I am tired of keeping secrets, but I have to do this. If I can keep you safe, maybe that'll make up for my wrongs towards them. I have to try.” He gave her a pleading look, hoping she'd understand, before looking back at the floor.

“I've said my piece, Cas. Just keep it in mind.” Lily finally sat up, groaning a bit. Her skin felt weirdly sensitive. She reached over to Castiel and tugged on his sleeve, getting his attention. “You're still gonna need someone you can trust, with what you've got going on. I may not agree with how you're doing things, but I'll be in your corner.” She leaned forward, and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Just don't lose yourself, ok?”

Cas touched his cheek where she kissed him, and he smiled. “Thank you, Lily. You are an amazing individual.” And with a flutter of wings, he disappeared.

Crowley sauntered back in a few moments later. “Well, darling, looks like you get to keep me company for a while. How's about we drop the attitude and get to know each other a bit.... better?” His smug grin told her exactly what he meant, but the fact he kept his distance let her know he wasn't likely to do something..... well, stupid. “How about you fuck off? I may have resigned myself to being locked in a room here with you, but it doesn't make you any less annoying.”

“You wound me, love.” His hand went to his heart, a fake hurt expression on his face. “I was just offering to help you pass the time, maybe get a bit of a workout, eh? No? Alright, call me if you need me.” With a snap of his fingers, he vanished. Lily rolled over in the big bed, staring at the wall. She wasn't happy with her situation, but she couldn't argue the facts, as strange as they were. She was being hunted by an angel, and a _demon_ was keeping her safe. Scratch that, the King of Hell was keeping her in a gilded cage. She felt sleep stealing over her, and let herself fall. The soul touch made her very tired.


	8. Something is Different....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soul touch has some unexpected side effects.....

Chapter 8

_Lily was playing under her grandmother's apple tree. She was practicing some of her dance routine, wanting to be ready for her recital in a couple of days. A voice, smooth and almost musical, called out to her. “Hello Lillian. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman. I'm so happy to finally be awake.”_

_Lily whirled around, staring at the man leaning against the tree. He was relatively young looking, and very handsome. Long brown hair, bright, almost glowing, blue eyes. He was significantly taller than her (But then, most people were, she was barely 5'3”), and he was giving her a warm smile._

_“Who are you?”_

_“My name's Sam. I'm your father. Well, your soul's father, at any rate. I've been asleep a long time, waiting for the right time to wake up. But I've been woken too early. You're not ready yet.”_

_“Not ready? Ready for what? Is this a dream?”_

_Sam smiled at her. “Ready to live up to your full potential. But as for now, we must stay hidden. And yes, this is a dream. You and I are real, though.” He sat down, patting the grass next to him. Lily cautiously sat down next to him. “Do you remember the last time you saw your mother?”_

_Lily nodded, picking at the grass in front of her. It was a painful memory, not one she cared to think about._

_“Do you remember that box she gave you?” Another nod. “Well, that's the key. That box. You must get it. If it falls into the wrong hands, it will be the end of you. Find it, keep it safe. The amulet inside is what keeps your soul tied to my grace. If it gets destroyed, we will both die.”_

_Her eyes were wide. She didn't want to die, and this man was so nice, so warm, she didn't want him hurt either. “Well, I put it in a safe place There's no way anyone can find it.”_

_Sam gave her an approving smile. “Good girl. I need you to promise me something. Don't trust the angel. He reached inside you, knows I am here. He may say he's your friend, but he cannot be trusted. Other angels have worked hard at destroying my brothers and our children. We are viewed as abominations, us Watchers because we loved humans, our children for being nephilim. They almost wiped us all out, you and I are the last. As it is, that demon that's holding you, Crowley, is it? Well, he's a smart one. You are valuable, and as long as you have value, he will keep you safe. His bargaining chip, trump card, as it were.”_

_“Wait, so you're telling me that the King of Hell is more trustworthy than an Angel of Heaven?” she asked incredulously, a look of sheer disbelief on her face._

_“As a rule, no, but in this situation, you can trust him to keep you safe. Castiel has rebelled in his own way, but there's no telling if he could turn on us, on you, like he has on others. You can't trust Crowley either, but he will keep you safe, if only to spite Heaven.”_

_“My life really has turned upside down.”_

_“Don't forget what I've told you, Lillian. Only you can keep us safe.”_

 

Lily woke up with a jolt. “That was a weird dream.” She stretched and sat up, feeling completely refreshed from the soul touch. She looked around for a clock, but it was no good. No clock, no windows, no way to tell how long she'd slept. A tray of food suddenly appeared on the table next to the bed, slightly startling her. “You'd think I'd be used to surprises by now....” Seeing a note on the tray, she picked it up as she drained a glass of water.

 

_Darling Lily,_

_I've sent you some dinner. I assumed that after sleeping for 30 hours straight, you'd be more than a bit hungry. Just call my name if you need anything else._

_Crowley_

_P.S.- You look ravishing in your sleep._

 

Lily rolled her eyes, crumpling the note and tossing it over her shoulder. Crowley, as crude and dangerous as he was, was taking good care of her. She found her mind wandering to his kiss. She wanted to be repulsed, and angry about it, but she wasn't. She actually felt herself blushing as she thought about it. He knew how to kiss, and it left her feeling really frustrated. She found herself wanting more, and it made her angry. She didn't want to want him. He was too smooth, too handsome, his voice did things to her she wouldn't admit. And then there was Castiel. He seemed lost, the weight of the world on his shoulders, trying to do the right thing yet feeling guilty over his choices. He tugged at her heart, and she felt bad for him. She wanted to wrap him in a hug, and soothe his worries away. Realizing where her thoughts have gone, she stilled. She's crushing on an angel she can't trust, and lusting after a demon who was very likely using her. “I'm in soooo much trouble.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 week later

 

Lily was pacing back and forth in her room. She never did well with being alone, even though she had essentially been alone most of her life. She had a hard time really connecting with people, so all of her relationships, both friendly and romantic, faded quickly. Spending a week truly alone was almost torture, especially with her mounting physical frustrations. Castiel hadn't been back, and Crowley had even been scarce. She felt like she was going crazy, nobody to talk to, nothing to do. Crowley had been kind enough (he did grumble and roll his eyes about it) to bring her some books to read as well as her MP3 player. But she was restless. She was used to being much more active, dancing, exercising, doing something.

Over the course of the week, she'd been having dreams, dreams that left her frustrated and wanting. She couldn't remember much of them, other than the fact that they had left her feeling aroused and unsatisfied when she woke up. Normally, not a problem, but her own fingers just weren't enough to ease the tension. The cabin fever, the sexual frustration, the loneliness, the restlessness, was mounting higher everyday. Her dreams seemed to be getting more and more explicit, which only added fuel to the fire.

Lily awoke on the eighth night, a weight on the edge of her bed behind her alerting her to someone in her room. Knowing it could only be one of two people, she rolled over and saw Castiel sitting beside her, staring off into space.

“Hey. What's up, Cas?”

“They suspect me. Dean is trying so hard to remain loyal, and I am feeling guilt.”

Lily stared at his profile for a moment, taking in his handsome face, his beautiful blue eyes. She sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, her oversized sleep shirt failing to cover much more than the tops of her thighs. She leaned her head on his shoulder and put her arm around him. He tensed at her touch at first, but relaxed after a moment and let his head lean against hers. “It's only going to get worse. Guilt will eat away at you if you don't admit to it.”

“They wouldn't understand. They'd try to stop me. And I can't let them. It's the only way to defeat Raphael, to prevent the apocalypse from being started all over. I'm trying to save everyone, but they won't see it that way.” He felt an urge to touch her as she leaned against him, but he ignored it.

He felt Lily shift again, and he lifted his head to look at her. She had turned towards him, and took his hands in hers. He stared at their clasped hands, and felt a warmth spreading from her hands into his. He looked up into her sparkling blue eyes, and a sense of peace came over him. She was safe, and she was smiling at him. As he studied her face, he began to notice the familial similarities to Dean and Sam. She had Dean's eyes, and a softer version of Sam's facial structure. Her smile likely came from her mother. She had full pink lips, and he found himself having a hard time not looking at them.

Lily gave him an understanding smile, “Caught between a rock and a hard place. Your decisions are made with the best of intentions, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions. I really do hope you know what you're doing.” Castiel was silent, looking back down at their hands. She didn't agree with his path, that he knew. But the simple fact that she was not judging him, wasn't actually against him, meant everything to him.

He felt her hand on his cheek, and looked back up at her. She gave him a beautiful smile, and he felt a strange impulse, a desire he's never felt before. Not letting himself think about it, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. Lily stiffened in surprise, but when he tried to pull back, she slid her hand from his cheek to the back of his head and pulled him back in for another, deeper kiss. A voice in his head told him this was wrong, he was an angel, this was forbidden. But as her tongue slid into his mouth, that voice was silenced.

His arms wound around her lower back, pulling her closer, and she swung her leg over his, settling herself onto his lap. She felt the growing hardness between his legs pressing into her, and she began grinding down onto him. He felt so good, and she had been too frustrated for too long. This is what she needed, she thought. Every touch felt electric.

Castiel broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers. “We shouldn't do this, Lily. It's forbidden. Angels aren't supposed to-”

“Then I wouldn't exist.”

He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. “You're special. You're different. But I can't... I don't know if... I can't do this to you. I'm letting base, human instinct control me, and you deserve love.”

“This has nothing to do with love, Cas. I need this. I've been going crazy all week, like a growing itch I just can't scratch. Please help me.” She reached down, but his hand grabbed hers before she reached between his legs.

“Wait, a week? Before or after I touched your soul?”

Lily thought about it for a moment, closing her eyes as she thought. “After, I think. It didn't hurt as bad as I expected, at least not at first. But then it felt almost good, and I've been more and more..... frustrated, ever since. You think the soul touch had something to do with it?”

Castiel gently reached over to her, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. “Can I see your neck again?”

Lily nodded, letting out a sigh as she stood up and turned her back to him. Her birthmark was still glowing, but slightly brighter than before. Castiel stroked it gently, and she moaned and shuddered.

“I think touching your soul may have triggered something with Samyaza's grace. I'm not sure what, but I think it's tied to your... enhanced desire. It also seems infectious, because I.... um, felt no desire before you leaned against me.” He dropped his eyes as he spoke the last, telling her he wasn't entirely honest about his own desire.

Lily felt goosebumps as he continued stroking her neck, and she cleared her throat. “You might want to stop touching me if you're not going to do anything about it, because I am _really_ enjoying that.”

He quickly pulled his hand back, and gave her a slightly sheepish look. “Sorry, once I start touching you, I feel like I shouldn't stop. It's strange. I'm going to try to figure out what happened.”

With a flutter of wings, he vanished, and Lily crawled under her blankets. She already felt her frustration mounting higher, and at this rate, she'd start feeling desperate in a few days. Her skin was starting to feel itchy and over-warm after his kiss, and she groaned. This was misery, and it seemed the angel had too much of a conscience to help her with her 'problem.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming next chapter, and I have never written smut.... Gah, rewriting and rewriting....


End file.
